1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operation information input device for inputting operation information to an apparatus and also relates to an operation information input and output device. More particularly, the present invention relates to an input device or an input and output device used in an image forming apparatus such as a copying machine or a printer.
2. Related Background Art
The majority of user interface portions (operation information input and output portions) of conventional image forming apparatuses such as copying machines are provided in a generally horizontal position on upper surfaces of the image forming apparatuses such that non-handicapped adult persons in a standing posture can operate the apparatus with facility.
The above-described conventional user interface portions have a drawback in that a child low in stature or a person in a sitting posture using a wheelchair or the like has difficulty in operating the image forming apparatus since input keys and a display in the interface portion are formed so as to face upward and can be seen by such a person only with great difficulty.
An object of the present invention is to provide an information input device or an information input and output apparatus having the above-described user interface portion designed by considering disabilities (barrier-free designed), i.e., designed so as to have improved operability and viewability.
To achieve the above-described object, according to a preferred embodiment of the present invention, there is provided an operation information input device comprising: a first operation information input means for inputting operation information about the device; and a second operation information input means for inputting operation information about the device, the device being characterized in that the first operation information input means and the second operation information input means are arranged so that the angle formed between an operation surface of the first operation information input means and an operation surface of the second operation information input means is approximately equal to a right angle, and that the first operation information input means and the second operation information input means are configured so that an operation performed with the first operation information input means and an operation performed with the second operation information input means are identical to each other.
According to another preferred embodiment of the present invention, there is provided an operation information input and output device comprising: a first operation information input and output means having an input portion for inputting operation information about the device and an output portion for outputting the information; and a second operation information input and output means having an input portion for inputting operation information about the device and an output portion for outputting the information, the device being characterized in that the first operation information input and output means and the second operation information input and output means are arranged so that the angle formed between an operation surface of the first operation information input and output means and an operation surface of the second operation information input and output means is approximately equal to a right angle, and that the first operation information input and output means and the second operation information input and output means are configured so that an operation performed with the first operation information input and output means and an operation performed with the second operation information input and output means are identical to each other.